Bleach:The Second Generation
by bladex454
Summary: The second generation of bleach 20 years later


Yay hello people this is bladex once again with a fan fiction that I hope to blossom as much as BlindDestiny's Britannia Did It! Amazing fic by the way if you didn't read it yet. Well that's pretty much it oh yeah I would love your support.

I don't own Bleach the proper owner is Tite Kubo and any of the companies that produced it in America Japan or any other country.

_It was a warm evening yet I shivered in spite of my self today I knew I was going to die…again. I accepted it because after all I did and after what they did to me my execution would be a sweet release. However fate had other plans for me and now I would have to wait a little longer for my eternal slumber… Wait I am getting a little ahead of myself. My name is Macen Rogues substitute soul reaper by choice and my mission to protect my specially hand chosen squad friends and town. _

I walked down the street to someone who passed by I was relaxed as could be but to one of my closer friends or acquaintances I was exhausted, injured and tense like I decided to fight the wolf man on my own with a pocket knife. That wouldn't be wholly wrong. Replace the wolf man with a hollow and the pocket knife with a Zanpaktou and we are getting somewhere. I walked in through the front door to my classroom and looked at the clock, 30 minutes to first class I looked out the window and saw a smoky apparition appear through the window. _Just a low level hollow, I will take care of it with a simple Kido spell_. I aimed the hell of my palm at the window muttered a few words and just as the mask appeared beams of sunlight where directed to the spot I aimed (the hollows mask of course) and a glorious blast of light emanated from the spot, the worst screech of mollified agony shattered a window. I silently cursed this was going to rip a whole in my soul reaper budget nothing that wouldn't be paid off with bounty points but still I had my high school reputation to worry about. I looked where the hollow was going to be but instead all I saw was the glory of the golden fire Kido 56, Rise of a new dawn. "better leave the room before the teacher arrives and sees what I did to the win-" "what did you do to the window this time Macen?" "Nothing that can't be repaired by taking money of out my college fund" "And your credits, Detention" I sighed and walked out the room. More and more hollows are appearing disappearing, destroying, taunting, and in short making a general mockery of the soul society here. Despite this I keep working to preserve my pride as well as my hide since I am the only soul reaper in a 20miles the work time has been slightly building up as more and more appear the stronger I get but still if a drove of them where to attack this place I doubt that I could beat them. Let alone kill every last one before serious havoc is wrecked. "Macen where ya going" I heard a voice say, shaking me from my thoughts. "heading to detention why do you need to know Wei-Ming" "Because you owe me 5 dollars from when we went to that place yesterday" she somehow inexplicably caught up to me and first elbowed me in the chest and then held up five-fingers to show that she was serious although the elbow delivered that message. Now don't get any thoughts me and her have been childhood friends, going as far back as preschool. She was pretty average height slightly stronger than the average person, and had medium dark blue hair that was almost black as a footnote she loves too hit me an addict one might say, the might say part comes from the fact that if you said that you'd have a metal gloved fist in your face. As for how she acts and what she knows about me, she pretty much knows everything about the soul society and hollows that I know. I took in a deep breath of air and said "Sure here ya go didn't mean to blow you off like that hollow business came up again" I reached into my wallet and pulled out a 5. "They sure are busy lately find out why?" I nodded my head "Not in the slightest" she kicked me in the shin and as I yelped she jogged off to her next class. "Well that hurts" I said while holding my shin. _That sadistic little monkey_ I thought in my head. Well since I have detention today no one will notice me disappear for a few hours. I immediately reached into my shirts breast pocket and took a soul candy out as I reached the room sitting on an outward facing desk I took it. Went into my shinigami form and jumped out the window going for some patrol. I heard some screaming but as I looked down I noticed that it was just a robbery. I was a soul reaper not batman, so I ignored it looking for someone or something that needs my help. I heard something in the distance that sounded like the mix of a lion and a t-rex in a screaming competition. I heard more roars from that direction aiming the heel of my palm that direction I speeded through roof tops with a grin on my face. Finally action time was the thought in my head before I saw what I was up against; in fact it was so bad it made me grimace

And that ends it here,

Well that's the first chapter of this story, lets see preview of next chapter you see what makes Macen grimace. Some plots added you learn where he lives and Wei-Ming punches people and that's bout it


End file.
